Automatic detection techniques can be used to detect objects in an image. For example, a face detection process can detect faces of people in an image. With digital cameras becoming increasingly popular, more and more digital images are being created for personal and commercial use. Face detection technology can be applied to these digital images to detect faces. However, existing methods for handling faces once they have been detected are limited. Improved techniques for managing faces or other objects resulting from a detection process would be useful.